Flares of passion
by Demonwithasoul
Summary: Flare has always lived her life in pain and suffering since she can remember. Can the unexpected meeting with a dragon slayer change that? Natsu x Flare oneshot


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

"Speech"

"_Thoughts_"

* * *

"Don't cry Lucy, save your tears for when we win this tournament"

"...Aye." A tearful Lucy gave Natsu a small smile after hearing his words. Across from the, Flare watched the two fairies with interest.

"Blondie..."

Natsu glared at the voluptuous woman that hurt Lucy, the slayer was not about to forget this anytime soon.

Even when she didn't look like it, Flare was angry; scratch that, boiling with rage due to Natsu's intervention. She had broken the bodies of lesser men for having the audacity to look at her with lust, burned them when some had even had the nerve to touch her by 'accident', but this: That obnoxious pink head had dared to tear her hair! HER BELOVED HAIR! UNFORGIVABLE!

Matching Natsu's glare with one of her crazed expressions she muttered "Pinkie..."

The blond mage completely forgotten, her only goal was to torture the pink head.

* * *

After the next fight, a dispassionate Natsu walked back to the Inn alongside Happy.

"Damn, I didn't get to fight anyone today." Natsu sighed.

"That's to be expected Natsu, only one member of the team can fight each day" Happy replied "And since Lucy was chosen..." Recalling how Lucy was humiliated, the blue exceed stopped talking and looked down. Natsu growled and punched a nearby wall, shattering it to pieces.

"That girl." Shaking with anger, Natsu stormed off looking to blow off some steam leaving Happy behind.

"Naatsuuu!" Seeing his foster parent needed some time alone, Happy decided to head back to the Inn alone.

While Natsu went down the darker side of the city, looking for a brawl or something, he started noticing a scent that was following him. Recognizing the owner, Natsu deliberately headed to an alley near the city's border.

"Come out!"

From the shadows, Flare emerged. Her hair free from the usual position around her waist, ready to hit the slayer at anytime. Giving him one of her crazy expressions she uttered: "Pinkie..."

Natsu cracked his knucles as he faced her: "I don't care if you're a girl! You're gonna pay for what you did to Lucy!" Not waiting for a reply, Natsu charged at her with his fists on fire.

Giggling, Flare stopped his attack by coiling her long strands of hair around his arms. Natsu tried to burn her hair with his flames, but to his surprise it seemed her long red mane was immune to fire.

"Bad little dragon, trying to burn me. I'll teach you some manners, just like I did to blondie."

That was the last straw for Natsu, summoning his enormous strength he tore the hair holding him, causing a great deal of pain to Flare. Free to act, Natsu leveled a glare to the red head and prepared to counter-attack.

"Karyu No Tekken!"

"Ahhh!" Flare was limited to fall back and cower in fear as the fist was directed to her; she was no stranger to getting beaten so it was second nature by now. Covering her face with her arms she waited for the blow but that never came, slowly she took a peek to see Natsu had stopped his fist mere inches from hitting her.

"W-why? Why did you spare me?"

Still full of anger, Natsu tried to control himself "No matter what you did to Lucy, I won't hit you. That is not who I am. It's not what Fairy Tail stands for. Just stay away from my nakamas!"

With that said, Natsu walked away, leaving Flare with a look of shock etched to her face. She stayed there watching him until his form was no longer visible in the dark.

"Pinkie" A small smile formed Flare, perhaps she had finally found the one.

* * *

With a small smile on her face, Flare all but ran back to the Inn she was staying at. She had a lot to do before meeting her little dragon slayer tonight. Reaching the inn she skipped straight to the place her team was staying.

"I'm baaaaack!" Instead of being greeted by her teammates, Flare found black strips coming from the floor that rolled around her. Covering her from head to toe, Flare dropped to the floor with only her eyes and nose uncovered. Her frantic eyes looked around the room, landing on Obra "_Why_?" Her unspoken question was answered when she heard the clank of armored feet approaching from behind.

"Flare. You know Raven Tail is here only to humiliate Fairy tail, NOT the other way around. Your match with that fairy mage was a disgrace."

Knowing what was next; Flare curled as best she could and closed her eyes as the armored man began to 'discipline' her. It seemed she would have to wait before meeting her dragon slayer after all.

* * *

The next day:

Feeling eyes over her, Flare looked to where Fairy Tail was located but instead of finding her new desire she was disappointed to see only Lucy.

"Blondie"

"Huh, she's covered in bruises" Lucy watched as Flare gave her one of her patented crazy expressions.

"Flare…Don't make such a pathetic scene a second time." The armored mage said without looking at her "Who do you think you have to thank for winning?"

Flare knew who she had to thank, the same teammate that last night restrained her while she was being beaten. "B-but…blondie was looking over here…"

A cold, metallic gauntlet covered her mouth to stop her protests "do you want to be beaten again?"

"I…I'm sorry. Please…forgive me" Flashes from last night still fresh for Flare. The mage dropped her and returned his gaze to the match, for which Flare was grateful for the small respite.

Lucy saw the entire exchange and felt bad for her, even if Flare gave her a hard time no one deserved to be threaded like that.

* * *

Several days had to pass before Flare could fully recover and she could make her move on Natsu. Having to wait was despairing, but she needed to be fully healed for what she wanted to do with the slayer.

Natsu was dead tired when he reached the Inn; after facing the master of Sabertooth he had to face Sting next in the tournament. He did fairly well against the other slayer, but in the end lost after reaching his limit. Feeling down, he brushed aside the comfort his nakamas offered him and headed straight to his room. If Natsu had been more alert, he would have smelled her scent inside his room.

"Hello…Pinkie"

Natsu did a double take when he found Flare sitting on his bed; the slayer noted that the curvy woman was not wearing her usual dress. Instead she opted for a black robe that covered her entire body below the neck

"You! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. That's all." Standing up she approached Natsu only to stop when the slayer was shaking in anger.

"I told you: don't come near me or my nakamas!" Looking up he met her gaze, making Flare's confidence falter before she steeled herself.

"Relax, I'm not here for your nakamas. But you…I can't say the same."

Natsu mulled over her words before reaching a conclusion: "huh? I get it! You wanna fight?"

Flare gave him a seductively smile "you could say that. I want you to dominate me."

"Fine. Let's go outside!" Natsu offered "_The old man won't forgive me if I trash another Inn_"

"Actually, we can do that right here…" Reaching for the sash that kept her robe in place she untied it. Natsu thought she had her battle suit beneath it, what he wasn't expecting was for Flare to reveal herself half naked wearing only a pair of lacey black panties. Her long hair cascading in front of her, conveniently covering her well sized breasts.

Natsu was not the sharpest knife in the guild, but even he started realizing Flare might not be here to fight him. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think? Pinkie…" Flare thought he would reject her for what she did to blondie, but after seeing Natsu was transfixed on her body her fears were dispelled. Taking a step forward he took a step back; she flashed him a predatory smile when Natsu's back collided with the door.

Natsu had to admit he had zero to no experience with women, the closest he had come to see a naked girl before were the times he would break into Lucy's apartment to find the celestial mage wearing only a towel, but here was a drop dead gorgeous woman almost naked coming onto him.

Natsu was about to speak when Flare silenced his lips with her own, at first Natsu resisted but quickly returned the kiss. If his nose was any indicator he could safely say she was extremely wet for him. Flare moaned when one of Natsu's hands found its way to her thigh, not breaking the kiss she started removing his vest while he kept exploring her body.

"_He's mine; no one else can have him but me_." Flare was willing to go all the way for him to mark her as his; any unfortunate girl that would dare to even try to take him away from her would get a bloody fate by her hands.

Natsu had always been curious to know what a woman's boob felt like so he slowly reached for her right breast when she let a small whimper of pain.

"_Huh_?" Natsu opened his eyes to see what he had done wrong, only to find a still healing bruise just over her belly. He had been so transfixed by her nakedness he hadn't noticed her bruise before. "You're hurt!"

"It's nothing" Flare tried to recapture his lips but Natsu avoided her.

"No it's not, that's a nasty wound. Besides, we shouldn't be doing this." Pushing her aside he reached for her discarded robe and covered her nakedness.

"B-but why? Am I not good pretty enough?" her pleading stare morphed into an angry one in a heartbeat "its blondie isn't it! You like her more than me! Don't you?"

Natsu was not unfazed by her outburst "It's not that. This is going too fast; on top of that you're part of Raven Tail. This could never work." Natsu said, leaving out the part where he thought this was some trap her guild prepared for him.

Flare felt like she had been slapped in the face by his rejection, Natsu didn't notice her darkening mood as he spoke: "I'll get Wendy to heal you this time…"

"How dare you!" Flare slapped him hard "You think you can reject me like that! I don't need your pity!"

Before Natsu could say something, she had already jumped through the open window and disappeared into the night. The slayer was torn between staying or going after her, in the end he decided to stay and call it a night. As he lay on bed, Natsu wondered if his eyes deceived him or was she really crying when she slapped him.

* * *

Natsu didn't get much sleep that night, so he arrived late to the coliseum just as Erza was fighting. Gray was the first who noticed him.

"Where were you? You almost missed Erza's victory, flame head!"

Natsu didn't pay attention to Gray as his mind was still mulling last night events. Stealing a glance to Raven Tail's podium Natsu noticed Flare was nowhere to be seen.

"_Where is Flare_?"

"Flare?" Lucy and Gray asked in confusion, Natsu realized he must have voiced his question. Gray would have teased him about it, but since it involved someone from **that** guild he just grunted and returned to watching Erza's match.

The celestial mage found weird that Natsu would ask about Flare but answered anyway "I saw her leave just as you came. By the looks of it she was beaten again."

That last part caught Natsu's attention "Beaten again? What do you mean Luce?"

Seeing his expression, Lucy elaborated: "The day after my match with her I saw her covered in bruises, since I barely even touched her during our fight it seems she got beaten by someone. Most likely her own team by how that armored guy grabbed her."

Natsu was filled with rage as he listened to Lucy, first Yukino and now Flare, what gave these assholes the right to treat their teammates like that? Not wasting time, Natsu ran outside to catch up with Flare, leaving a dumbstruck Lucy and Gray behind.

"_Why didn't I see it sooner_" Natsu berated himself "_Her expression…Flare's cheerful expression is fake! She is always crying behind it_"

"_Seriously, what's up with torch: Isn't one new member enough_?" Gray thought as he watched him leave.

* * *

Flare felt the familiar sting of tears threatening to break loose but she willed them to stop, she was not a weak girl anymore, she was Flare Corona! Member of Raven Tail! She was not about to cry anymore for that damn slayer!

If Lord Deimos could see her now, the man that welcomed her to the world of magic, he would be ashamed of her. Thinking of her mentor brought up memories from her past:

Her first years were hell, trying to living on what she could scrap not knowing when was her next meal. That changed one day when she was approached by a strange man, he offered her the chance of using magic and she quickly agreed. The man identified as Lord Deimos gave her the power she would need to survive on this harsh world she was born into; for the next few months the seven year old Flare was taught how to use her new magic by Deimos until the day came where he had to leave, a teary Flare begged him to take her with him, he being the closest she had to a father, but he refused to do so. Before he left he told her what he wanted in return for the gift he gave her:

"_One day I shall return, and when that day comes you shall help me kill a certain man_."

After Deimos left, Flare wondered around until she stumbled upon Raven Tail's guild. Master Ivan gave her food, shelter, but most importantly he gave her a purpose; to destroy Fairy Tail. Everything was perfect for Flare, well almost everything; Ivan's methods of drilling the new recruits consisted on daily beatings, torture and humiliations. The day Master Ivan considered her loyal enough to be a part of his guild he ordered his second in command, the same man who constantly beat her into submission, to give her the Raven Tail mark. Flare cringed as she recalled the red hot iron burning her upper right breast, marking her as a mage of Raven Tail. That day she started hiding it all beneath a mask of craziness; never again would she depend on others.

For years she prepared herself for the day her Master would finally unleash them upon the fairies, but as luck would have it the majority of the Fairy guild disappeared for seven years. When news reached Ivan about their return, a now 21 year old Flare was given the order to destroy them. It was all going fine, but then pinkie came along, messing with her mind.

Flare was brought out of her memories by a familiar pink head. Natsu found her easily thanks to his enhanced senses, namely his nose.

"Pinkie!" Flare wiped the few tears that manage to escape and glared at the slayer. Was not rejecting her enough? Now he had the nerve to follow her around!

"Why?" Natsu asked, confusing Flare "Why do you allow them to hurt you?"

"Why do you care? It's not like you care for me! You said it yourself!"

"It's not about that! What those bastards are doing to you is wrong!"

"Oh! I see, you're the protector of the weak now, aren't you?" Flare countered "Are you going to beat Master Ivan like you did to that other one?"

Flare's hair untangled itself from her braided locks and waved menacingly around her: "I'm not a weak girl that needs your pity! I don't need it, I don't need you!"

"Then kill him!"

Flare and Natsu looked up to find the armored man looking down at them "Do it and recover your honor, Flare."

"You!" Natsu couldn't control himself any longer and lunged up to attack, but the armored mage easily dodged him "What gives you the right to hit her?"

"Her weakness, that's what" The armored mage dodged another of Natsu's fists and retaliated with a series of magic blasts, Natsu was still weak from his previous fights and took the full brunt of the attack head on.

"Pinkie!" Acting fast, Flare stopped her teammate before he could attack Natsu again.

"Flare! What is the meaning of this!" as the man struggled to get free, Natsu recovered and punched him in the head, leaving his fist printed on the metal of his helmet. The armored mage felt his world spinning as Natsu lifted him by the collar.

"If you ever hurt her again, I will break every last bone in your body. Is that clear?"

The armored mage managed to nod before passing out, satisfied by his answer Natsu let go of him and approached Flare, the scarlet hair woman was in shock for what she did.

"What have I done? Master Ivan will never forgive me."

Flare dropped to her knees and sobbed; Raven Tail was the only home she had known for most of her life, even if she was mistreated it was still home for her. Flare looked up as Natsu rested a hand on her shoulder: "Let's go"

"I have, _sob_, nowhere to go…"

"Yes you do" Natsu flashed her one of his patented grins "Let's go to Fairy Tail."

* * *

Flare thought everyone would hate her when she arrived to the guild, but to her surprise she was warmly welcomed by everyone. Well, almost everyone.

Lucy was still weary of her, not that she could blame her after their fight, but the celestial mage was making the effort to forgive her. According to Natsu, Gajeel did something similar once and he was also forgiven. Alzack and Bisca were another story; the couple had openly threatened her if she ever came near their daughter again, when they said that to their surprise it was little Asuka who had approached Flare and started playing with one of her braids silencing her parents. The awkward family decided to just leave without another word.

"Don't worry, just give them time" Natsu had said to her that time.

During the course of the tournament, Natsu and Flare got progressively closer to the point the pink head considered her one of his precious nakamas, Flare was ok with that but she still wanted more.

One day, Natsu called it a night and went to his room to find Flare waiting for him. Unlike last time, Natsu questioned her in a friendly way.

"Flare, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. That's all" Flare replied, standing up from his bed to approach him. Instead of the robe she wore her normal dress, not that it made things better for the slayer since it still gave him a wide view of her cleavage. "Remember the last time I was in here?"

"S-sure I do." Natsu started sweating as he envisioned her in nothing but a pair of panties and her hair hiding her large breasts. Flare smirked seeing his reaction.

"What I said before still stands: I want you to dominate me"

Natsu gulped as Flare pulled the straps of her dress down, leaving her in the same state of undress like that night. Natsu couldn't help but stare at the goddess before him.

"Flare, we shouldn't…"

"Please" Flare gave him a pleading look "I want this, and I know you want this too."

Natsu didn't fight it when Flare reclaimed his lips, unlike that night this time she was going all the way with him. As Natsu roamed her body with his hands, she removed his vest and marveled at his muscular chest. She had little time to admire it when Natsu carried her bridal style and deposited her on his bed, the slayer then climbed on top of her to resume the make out session. Hearing her moan, Natsu felt confident enough to trace his hand over her right breast before giving it a soft squeeze.

"mmmm…Natsu…"

Natsu marveled at her perfectly formed tits, her former guild mark now removed (thanks to Wendy's magic) and in its place a pink Fairy Tail's mark was now located. Giving it a tentative lick, Natsu was pleased to hear her moan and proceeded to take her nipple into his mouth to suck on it. Flare felt his hands travel down to her lower region before he gently shoves a finger inside her wet core, the action alone almost made Flare cum.

"N-Natsu…"

The dragon slayer gave her a lust filled look and slowly removed her panties, revealing to him that Flare's red hair was all natural . With the last piece of cloth removed, Natsu went down and began licking her insides, causing Flare to reach her orgasm.

"Natsu!"

Flare kept Natsu's head pinned to her entrance as she unleashed her fluids, not that the slayer minded since he greedily drank it all. A glazed eyed Flare looked at the ceiling in pure bliss, and Natsu was supposed to be inexperienced? When the slayer went back to work on her tits, Flare pushed him away and spoke:

"My turn"

Giving him a sexy wink, Flare removed his pants leaving him only in his boxers. The red head licked her lips as she noticed the tent his cock was forming, with a small trembling of her hand Flare lowers his boxer and gasps at the sheer size of it, she rarely blushes but seeing the monster before her, her cheeks turn a pink shade. She was going to try and fit it all on her mouth, but now that she saw his monstrous cock she started having second thoughts about it. Thankfully, she finds a solution; she had seen how Natsu was fascinated by her tits so, positioning herself in the correct spot, Flare sandwiches his large cock with her enormous tits and began stroking it, much to Natsu's pleasure.

Natsu is barely able to contain his load as Flare plays with his tool "That feels so good"

"you like that?" Seeing him nod vigorously, Flare reached for the tip of his cock and starts licking it of the precum, sending Natsu's hormones in rage. The moment she sucks the tip of his cock into her mouth, Natsu is unable to hold it any longer and lets loose his entire load into her mouth, Flare almost chokes due to the quantity but manages to swallow it all not letting a single drop go to waste. Once she is done, she cleans the tip of his cock clean and licks her lips.

"Delicious."

Natsu get's turned on by the sight and almost instantly gets hard again, surprising Flare. Dragon slayers are known to have insane stamina, so she shouldn't be surprised after all. Climbing on top of her, Natsu lines his cock near her entrance and looks at her.

"Are you sure?"

Flare nods as Natsu slowly enters her, this is what she wants after all. When Natsu reaches her barrier he gives her a look asking to continue to which she mouths a yes. Natsu plunges into her, breaking her hymen and eliciting a cry of pain from Flare. Tears run freely down Flare's cheek, causing Natsu to feel guilty for his actions.

"It's ok" Flare manages to smile at him "Just give me a moment to get used to it."

After a few seconds, Flare get's more accustomed and gives him the ok signal for him to continue. Slowly, Natsu pulls in and out of her tightness, enjoying the feeling of it, before increasing his pace. Flare also enjoys the feeling of him pumping into her, already feeling another orgasm about to hit her.

"Natsu, I…I'm Cumming!'

"Me too!"

"Cum with me!"

The dragon slayer nods and wills himself to last as long as he can while Flare mimics his actions. After a few more trusts into her, Flare is unable to hold any longer and screams his name as she clenches her thighs, making him cum as well.

"Natsu!"

"Flare!"

Natsu's cock throbs inside her and releases his seed inside her. Coming out of her, Natsu lies down next to her as Flare rolls over him and sighs happily.

"That was…amazing!" Flare says and cuddles next to him as sleep claims her. Natsu embraces her, thinking how things turned out from their first encounter to this very moment. Kissing her forehead he covers them both with the blankets as he also joins her in sleep.

* * *

A few days later…

Natsu, Flare and company ran towards the cathedral where Lucy was being held at. All this time they focused on Raven Tail, when it was in fact the King and his minions the main threat. They wanted to use the celestial mages for something that involved Zeref, and that was not going to happen.

Flare stopped running as a feeling of dread hit her; something warned her that the moment she stepped inside the cathedral her fate would be sealed. In other words, if she went inside her life might be in danger. Flare was not afraid of dying, but, after finding love with the dragon slayer she didn't want it to end so soon.

"Flare-chan, what's wrong?"

Flare met Natsu's gaze and couldn't help to feel everything would be alright. "Nothing, nothing's wrong, pinkie."

Natsu smiled at her nickname for him and gave her a passionate kiss "Let's go, after we free Lucy and Yukino what do you say we go on a job, just the two of us?"

Flare agreed and kissed him again before Natsu grabbed her hand and both resumed their trek towards the cathedral. She could still feel a bad omen would fell upon her if she entered that place, but right now, holding hands with her beloved, she was willing to stand by his side until the end.

* * *

A.N.

This is a re-imagination on how the events from the last manga chapters could turn out to be, of course I added new elements from canon that I will use in my other story 'bound by fate'.

In this story, Flare receives her power from a man only known as Lord Deimos who will play a bigger role in the next arc of my other story. (If no one here has read my last work, feel free to ignore this part).

As for the last part, where Flare feels she might die, it's foreshadowing what the manga might show us. I had the feeling Flare might perish by the end of the arc, but after seeing Yukino I'm not so sure anymore. We'll just have to wait and see what happens then.

Any question, feel free to leave a review and I will answer as best I can.

_Demonwithasoul _


End file.
